Crushed
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: A song fic for Usui and Misaki. Crushed by Lesley Roy. Enjoy


****

**Okay, so this is around the time that Misaki is starting to realize that she loves Usui. =) The song's Crushed by Lesley Roy. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Misaki's POV

I was in the student council room alone, going over the paper work. I was quickly scanning the papers when I heard the door open. Letting my eyes drift off the paper, my eyes met dep green eyes. The only green eyes that made me feel the way I did now.

****

Oh no  
It's bad  
Got me feeling so weak when you're holding my hand  
You smile  
I die  
'Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside

"Hey, Kaichou."

Desperatly trying to hid a blush, I looked back down at the papers, "Go away, Space Alien."

"Hm...Nope. You'll have to come with me."

I sighed, secretly trying to calm my racing heart, but trying to seem annoyed, "I have a lot of work to do. Just go on ahead."

I heard him sigh in annoyance and heard his footsteps getting closer. His warm hand was suddenly ontop of mine, bringing the papers down to the desk and his face was now only inchs away from my face. Just when my heart was starting to calm down, it jumped right back up, ready to leap out of my chest.

His lips were turned up into a smile and I felt my chest tighten so badly it hurt.

"Come on, you can work on it tomorrow. How about you come over to my apartment and I'll make dinner?"

_Stop it, Misaki! Say no! Stop staring and so no! You swore you wouldn't feel this way! _"A-Alright."

****

It's too much  
It's too late  
I'm so into you

His smile grew wider. He took his hand off mine and started piling up the papers but I just hope that he didn't see my hand try to reach out to him for that one second...It was just for a second...Nothing more...

****

I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair if you weren't there  
I'd be crushed

I was closing the student council room with Usui standing behind me. When I turned to him, he was looking out the window at the afternoon sun. It was already starting to set, it was that late.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

We started walking down the hallway to leave and I couldn't help but notice the small gap between us as he walked a few feet ahead of me. I suddenly had a glimpse of him much farther down the hall, completely away from me and it scared me so much, I gave out a short cry. I quickly covered my mouth my hand but he heard me.

"You alright, Misa-chan?"

"Uh, yeah, I just...tripped."

We finally made it to his apartment. He flipped the switch, brightening the dark room and then we put our bags down on the couch.

"So, what do want to eat?"

"I don't know," I shrugged nonchantly.

"Alright, then."

He undid his tie and rolled up his sleeves then walked into his kitchen. I took a seat on the couch and watched him as he stood at the counter with a knife, chopping vegetables.

_Look away, Misaki, he'll notice you staring!_ But I couldn't. He was so aluring. _What am I saying? He's just like every other guy. He's stupid, makes rude comments, A PERVERT!, an outerspace alien!...But he's always been there for me when I needed him. He's always looking out for me...What have you done to me, Usui?_

"You know, Misa-chan," he turned around and smirked. I was caught red-handed! "If you want to learn how to cook, all you had to do was ask. I could teach you but that requires you to be in the kitchen. Not on the couch."

.

..

...

"Eh?...O-oh! R-right! Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do right? Eheheheh."

Carefully standing up, because my legs felt weak, I made my way to the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and tied my hair back. He stepped aside and handed me the knife after I washed my hands. "All you have to do, is cut it into thin slices."

"Easy enough."

He chuckled, "Let's hope so."

I made the first two cuts but they were still too big. "Dammit."

"Here." He came up behind me and placed his hands on top of mine. I tensed up when I felt his breath on my neck and could feel my face turning red. "Now, all you have to do is this." He picked up our hands with the knife and started cutting the vegetable into thin slices. "See?"

"Yeah..." _I don't know how much more I can take of him so close to me_.

****

I swore  
I'd be  
In control of myself. What have you done with me?  
Your lips  
My skin  
I don't know where you end and where I begin

I was picking up the knife to try cutting again when I felt something soft and warm, press against my neck, "Misaki..."

His breath was so cool against my skin that I shivered. _Control yourself! _He took the knife out of my hand and turned me around so that I was looking at him. Once my eyes settled on his face, I was captured. I couldn't escape. His eyes never left mine as he brought his hand up to my cheek. Unconciously, I pressed my face into his hand and sighed. His lips...His touch...

"What have you done with me?" I whispered.

He brought his face closer and whispered into my ear, "I was wondering the same thing."

****

I hate you, but I love you  
So, don't ever leave

"I love you, Misaki."

I opened my eyes in shock. I've heard him say it before...but before I said, "I hate you." I saw his eyes darken by my words but then I hid my eyes behind my bangs and said, "But I love you...So don't ever leave."

****

I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair if you weren't there

He smiled. He brushed a strand of my hair back before saying, "I'd be crushed, if you walked away. I'd be so lost. I would drown in gray and I'd be rooted beyond repair if you weren't here with me."

****

You got me falling  
And I never wanted to feel like I do  
I'm so into you

"Usui, I never wanted to feel like I do now but you have me falling," I gripped onto his shirt and hid my face in his chest, departelly trying not to cry, "I'm so into you, it's so bad."

****

Oh no  
It's bad

He was quiet and I could feel his beating heart against my face.

"Then...I'll leave. Then you wouldn't feel this way."

"No!" I pulled away from his shirt and looked him in the eye, my own filled with tears. "Don't leave! You can't!"

****

Crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair if you weren't there

His eyes were wide with surprise by my outburst but they slowly closed as a smile appeared, "Alright. I won't leave. Ever."

********

Crushed  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair if you weren't there  
There  
I'd be crushed

"Good."

He wiped a tear away from my eye with his thumb and then pressed his lips to mine. I didn't hesitat to kiss him back. My arms found their way around his neck as he deeped the kiss.

********

Oh no  
Oh no

* * *

**I hope you liked it. R&R plz**


End file.
